


Just Another Night (I'm fucked up without you)

by BadBatch (Forever_Cynical)



Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/BadBatch
Summary: For the Flash Fiction Challenge.A look into Yennefer's drug/alcohol fuelled mind after Tissaia leaves her after a fight.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Flash Fiction Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879456
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Just Another Night (I'm fucked up without you)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the angst, somewhat implied happy ending. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Just Another Night - Icona Pop

The room spins as Yennefer downs another tequila shot. The alcohol burns her throat and it becomes obvious to her that her stomach is now full of nothing but alcohol. Jaskier grabs her by the waist and spins her excitedly. This is just another night, on the other side, the other side without Tissaia.

God how she misses her. She misses the way the woman would wake up in the morning. She misses how she would arch her eyebrow, hands on her hip, gloriously naked, demanding Yennefer to get out of bed so they could both start their day.

She took it all for granted.

The room keeps spinning. She keeps dancing. The club smells of sweat, desperation and men who use too much aftershave. She doesn’t care though. She keeps drinking. Shot after shot after shot. She lets herself loose in a way Tissaia wouldn’t let her. She would care too much. She would stop her before she was sick.

She throws up violently on the way out of the club.

She finds herself in a new club. Jaskier long gone. Geralt following her, he’s worried. He hasn’t seen her this bad, well, ever. Istredd broke her heart but Tissaia? She fucking demolished it.

When he looks away, she finds the coke dealer she knows lurks by the bathrooms and buys a line off of him for however much money she has in her purse.

The room spins faster. Just another night. Just another night without Tissaia. Without the woman, she swore she would marry one day. The woman she got her shit together for. The woman that walked out of Yennefer’s dorm, swearing she wouldn’t come back.

The room spins faster as the drug hits her system and she tries her hardest not to dwell on the woman who could walk away from her so easily. The woman who forgot about her as soon as that door closed.

She doesn’t blame her, not really. Yennefer is easy to forget. She’s a mess, she’s broken and she’s needy. She’s wanton and she’s crude and never serious.

But she loved her.

Yennefer loved Tissaia. Loved her with her entire being. The room stops spinning for a moment and she realises Geralt is dragging her out of the club. Suddenly she’s bent forward and he’s holding her hair back as she throws up on the floor. Her stomach lurches angrily, as it realises there is nothing of substance left for it to expel from her body.

Geralt is yelling at her and she can see the worry in his eyes. Can hear his voice faintly telling her how worried he is. Telling her she needs to get her shit together, that no one is worth this. No one is worth losing herself in her pain all over again.

But Geralt is stupid.

Because Tissaia is worth everything, she is everything. And Yennefer? Yennefer is nothing without her.

She rips away from him angrily, telling him to fuck off, telling him that he is only here because he still wants to fuck her and what would Jaskier think about that? She says every vile thought that has ever entered her mind to purposely hurt him so he will leave her alone.

But he stands strong. He stands and waits for her to finish before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

She stays that way for the entire trip to her apartment. Geralt open’s the door she’s neglected to lock and puts her to bed. The rooms still spinning. She closes her eyes and all she sees is Tissaia. Tissaia smiling. Tissaia laughing. Tissaia stroking her hair when she struggles to sleep.

Tissaia when she left.

When Yennefer pushed her too far. She didn’t mean too. She was angry. Furious in fact, that Tissaia was still partnering with Vilgefortz on her next project for her Law degree. The older women knew that the man wanted her, that he lusted for her. Tissaia had told her she couldn’t swap partners, she’d explained it. Explained it far too many times for Yennefer to count.

So, Yennefer had told her that she would partner with Istredd for her next art project.

No.

She’d told her if Tissaia worked with Vilgefortz, she would go fuck Istredd so she knew how it felt.

She’d seen the pain on her face. Seen the defeat on the woman’s face. Tissaia had promised her that she was done. Done with Yennefer’s childish acts, done with the hurtful words just because she was scared, done with her not trusting Tissaia.

Done with Yennefer, full stop.

She falls asleep with tears in her eyes and the taste of tequila in her mouth.

When she wakes up she’s hit with a freight train of a headache. Her nose hurts, she must have fallen at some point as she can feel a bruise on her knee. She remembers her cold and unkind words to Geralt and sighs.

She hates herself just a little more now.

She turns in bed and feels her stomach lurch. That’s when she realizes she’s not alone. Sitting in the armchair by her bed is Tissaia. Her eyes are red raw, her nails are digging into the arms and she looks like she wants to strangle Yennefer and then hold her.

“Tissaia?” Yennefer rasps, throat sore from the abuse it had taken last night.

“I couldn’t just leave, I could never just leave, please stop making loving you so hard, please stop believing that you aren’t loved, because I love you and I don’t want to leave you, I don’t want you to be alone anymore.”

Yennefer lurches forward and wraps her arms around the woman. She ignores the painful groan of her stomach and hopes beyond belief that this would be the start of a new day, a new night, a new life, with Tissaia by her side once again.


End file.
